


A Cafe's Comforts

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comfort Reading, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: The warmth of the cafe was matched by the smiles of the two men, as the storm continued to rage outside their bubble set by the warm light and subtle, coffee scents.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 10





	A Cafe's Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've needed a safe space with how crazy life has been recently, so I wrote one. I hope you find it to be peaceful too! Thank you all for reading, and please leave comments with any future ideas or constructive criticisms/suggestions.

The rain pattered against the windows. He closed his eyes and sighed at the peaceful thrumming of the coffee machines and the gentle playing of music over the shop’s speakers. The warm lighting over the empty, cozy cafe filled him with a sense of comfort, as his nose was filled with the smells wafting from his freshly made passion tea. 

These were his favorite days in his beloved shop. Not that the lack of customers would keep the lights on, but the aura of the place was very relaxing and conductive for thinking of future literary ideas for the young author. 

With a sigh, he settled into one of the cozy recliners after fixing his tea and glanced up to the muted television on the wall. The storm seems as though it will last the entire day and the news warns civilians to stay indoors. “Well”, he thought. “Might as well get comfortable.”

Sugawara lived a fairly normal life. He found comfort in his day to day routine of running his inherited coffee shop and found freedom in his ability to use his shop as a venue for his writing hobby. He hoped that one day it would be more than a hobby, but Suga was content in the life that he had made for himself thus far. 

The door chimed and a blur of dark clothing stumbled through the door. A blast of cool air and a mist of rain followed the newcomer into the warm cafe. Muttering something unintelligible under his breath, the rather large, in Suga’s opinion, man began to remove his outer coat and looked around the empty shop before his dark eyes settled on Suga. 

Suga visibly brightened at the appearance of the stranger. Standing quickly, he moved and offered to hang the man’s coat on the rack. 

The stranger seemed friendly enough, as Suga moved around the counter the man shot a warm and grateful smile at him. 

“Alright, so what would you like to drink?” Suga chirped with his signature smile in his routine, customer service persona. 

The man paused to scan the menu and replied, “ I’ll take a large chai latte.” 

“Great choice, perfect for the weather today.” 

He hesitated for a second with a faint blush over his cheeks before continuing, “and what’s the name for the order?”   
Their gazes met across the counter and held for a few seconds, before the man spoke with a deep and soothing voice. 

“It’s Diachi”, he smiled back with a mirrored blush of his own. 

There was a brief but tangible tension between the two, though it was something that neither of them would label as unpleasant. 

As Suga bustled behind the counter steaming the latte, Diachi took a chance to peruse the cafe. He was impressed with the cleanliness yet bold personality of the establishment, and he caught a glimpse of a frame on the far wall that seemed to flash an almost familiar image inside.

He moved across the shop in a few lazy strides before coming to halt in front of the frame.

His eyebrows rose as he examined the picture. There he was in black in the back row with a proud number 1 on his chest. Upon further inspection, on the other side of the frame, to his surprise, was a boy with a bright smile and gleaming, grey hair. 

Suga sidled up beside him causing Diachi to jump a little before looking sideways at him and giving him a small, almost fond smile. 

Suga simply handed him the Chai and examined the picture again himself. 

“Number 1?” he questioned thoughtfully. “Black, that’s Karasuno High, isn’t it?”

“I am and it is,” he huffed out with a small laugh in nervousness in return. “You’re wearing grey, so Fukurodani? Sorry, I don’t remember seeing you play before.”

Smiling at Diachi, Suga assured, “I don’t blame you. I was reserve setter behind Akaashi-kun.” At that, he turned and made his way back to the sofa. 

Daichi glanced at the photo one last time with a fond smile and turned to follow Suga to the sitting area of the cafe. 

The two settled into a comfortable conversation about absolutely everything and at the same time nothing. Time seemed to fly under the discussions of schools, careers, sports, and cafe drinks. 

The warmth of the cafe was matched by the smiles of the two men, as the storm continued to rage outside their bubble set by the warm light and subtle, coffee scents. 

The tension could be seen melting from Diachi’s shoulders, as his smile and laugh came forward with a surprising ease. 

Suga becoming more comfortable was able to embrace his persona with an increase in conversation volume and humor. 

Under the calmness of the comforting environment and quality company, both were able to unload their stress and embrace being present in the moment. 

Before either knew it, it was time to close. 

Suga offered to make Daichi a drink for the commute home, and Daichi promised to be back again. 

Slipping his coat back on, Daichi noticed the neat numbers on the steaming chai in his hand. 

A smile graced his face as he left the comfort of the cafe and called out a warm promise to Suga that he would be in contact.


End file.
